


I Guess You're Just What I Needed

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: The Nostalgia Critic - Fandom, The Secret Show
Genre: Change The Channel, F/M, Not so Awesome, rewrite of a fanfic i wrote back in 2010, updated to reflect current events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: [Rewrite of "NCxKowalski- Eternal Love"] Nostalgia Critic gets into a relationship in order to distract himself from all the controversy surrounding him. Will this help him on the path of redemption?
Relationships: Nostalgia Critc/Kowalski
Comments: 1





	I Guess You're Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was written almost ten years ago and back when I was starting to seriously write fanfiction. The original version sucks a whole bunch of ass and then some, mainly because I was only fifteen when I wrote it. Now that I'm older and more mature, I've decided to update it to current standards. As such, given what I know now, expect mentions of things like the "Change the Channel" movement or the "Not so Awesome" Google doc to crop up in this remake. With all of that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, for those of you morbidly curious, here's the original version on deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/voltaliathemajestic/art/NCxKowalski-EternalLove-164213366

Almost two years had passed since former contributers of Channel Awesome had come together to publish a Google doc detailing every single wrong the people behind the website had committed. The Nostalgia Critic still wasn't quite over the fallout from that fiasco. Plus, while the "Change the Channel" movement was still making the rounds on social media, he had to deal with backlash upon backlash from people who'd read up on the doc as well as former fans and just people who already didn't like him in the first place. Was it really all worth it now? Could he still call himself the Nostalgia Critic without being one of the most hated people on the Internet? Perhaps he could just abandon the name once again and go by Doug Walker. Then again, he'd tried that after releasing "To Boldly Flee" (his self-proclaimed masterpiece) and creating "Demo Reel," and it had failed miserably. Maybe he'd just take a little break and stop by the United Kingdom to contemplate his options.

So he took a little visit to the United Kingdom, hoping to wallow in maybe a little self-pity in a beautiful garden that had copious amounts of geraniums. While he was taking a stroll, he suddenly bumped into a woman with blonde hair and sunglasses.

"Hey!" Nostalgia Critic yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, come on," the woman said. "You know that's not very nice."

Nostalgia Critic immediately regretted what he said and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't think you're looking at where you were going. Um... well, I guess I should just introduce myself. Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic! I remember it so you don't have to. Oops, that's the wrong introduction. I'm just Doug Walker."

The woman just tilted her head at him. "Ah. You also go by the Nostalgia Critic, huh? I see... well, my name is Alexandra, but most people just call me by my last name Kowalski."

"That's neat. Sorry about what happened earlier. Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Of course. When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Sounds great."

It was this event that began the relationship between the Nostalgia Critc and Kowalski. Once a month, the Nostalgia Critic would visit his British girlfriend, often seeing her while she was getting off from working as an U.Z.Z. agent. He also took her out to dinner, but not to any fancy restaurants or anything of that sort (not that Kowalski particularly cared if they went anywhere fancy). This relationship was just the thing he needed to distract him from all the controversy surrounding his life. He hoped that the relationship would last long enough that by the time people had stopped thinking about "Change the Channel" or the "Not so Awesome" doc entirely, he would only have to worry about the most important person in his life... her. One day, he decided that it wasn't enough just visiting his girlfriend once every month. The next time he would visit her, he'd do something special...

* * *

One day, just after Kowalski went home, the Nostalgia Critc slipped an envelope underneath her front door before leaving to reserve a room at a hotel nearby. A few minutes later, she came across the envelope and opened it up. Inside was an invitation to a fancy and expensive Thai restaurant, and underneath was a letter that read:

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_You truly are the love of my life. I've invited you to one of the most beautiful restaurants on the planet in order to prove how much I love you. Be on the lookout for a limousine tomorrow night at 7:30._

_Yours truly._

Despite the fact that there was no signature, Kowalski immediately knew that Nostalgia Critic was the one behind it. After all, he was the only person she'd be intimate with so far who knew her first name. Still, she decided to play along anyway. After all, she was curious to know how much effort this "mystery lover" put into everything.

The next night, she put together a somewhat elaborate outfit (fancy black dress, elegant bun updo, black-tie makeup, etc.) in order to prepare herself for the romantic dinner that was surely to come. All of a sudden, she heard a car horn outside and came out to take a look. Sure enough, the limousine had arrived at 7:30 just as the "mystery lover" had said. She got in and thought about the Nostalgia Critic and how wonderful he'd been to her for the past several months. She felt like a princess. She was still thinking about her man when the limousine had finally arrived at its destination. She couldn't help but be amazed, especially when the limo driver opened the door for her.

 _Talk about going the extra mile._ Kowalski couldn't help but think to herself. _This is amazing._

It only took a few seconds after she got out of the limo before she realized just who it was standing before her. It was none other than the Nostalgia Critic.


End file.
